A typical lever type electrical connector assembly includes a first connector which has an actuating or mating assist lever rotatably mounted thereon for connecting and disconnecting the connector with a complementary mating second connector. The actuating lever and the second connector typically have cam groove/cam follower arrangement for drawing the second connector into mating condition with the first connector in response to rotation of the lever. 
A common structure for a lever type electrical connector of the character described above is to provide a generally U-shaped lever structure having a pair of lever arms which disposed on opposite sides of the first (“actuator”) connector. The lever arms may have cam grooves for engaging cam follower projections or posts on opposite sides of the second (“mating”) connector.
Such lever type connectors often are used where large forces are required to mate and unmate a pair of connectors. For instance, terminal and housing frictional forces encountered during connecting and disconnecting the connectors may make the process difficult to perform by hand.
Such lever type connectors also are used in various applications, such as automotive applications, where the connector assembly is subjected to vibrations and impact forces. In fact, such lever type electrical connectors may be mounted directly on a vehicle motor or motor frame where vibrations are quite severe. Unfortunately, such connector assemblies are manufactured with a nominal “play” between the connector housings in order to ensure proper fit between the mating connectors and to allow the terminals and terminal pins to properly engage. This play ensures that under dimensional variations due to manufacturing tolerances, the connectors still can fit. Unfortunately, this nominal play causes relative movement of the connectors when subjected to vibrations and impact forces. Because of the nominal play between the connectors, the connector housings, terminals and other components can wear quite rapidly and damage both the components and the electrical connections provided by the connector assembly. The present invention is directed to eliminating relative movement between the mating connectors after full engagement or mating thereof.